Powe of The True Child Prophecy
by Reborn 123
Summary: Neglected by his parents favor for his sister. Two Spirits visited Naruto and offered him power that will change him.


Chapter 1

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his new born daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the saviour of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

_Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, and the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours._

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

With that he went back to practice his tree climbing hoping that it would impress his father and mother. Since he was so busy training, two unique spirit who were watching a few yards away were studying him. One was a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings while other was a man in his late thirties. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends

They are Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru. This two spirits were a part of the Rikudou Sennin that help him defeated the Juubi. The two spirit watch with interest at the blond. This kid remained them in what the Rikudou Sennin life was when he was a kid being neglected and ignored by everyone. Zangetsu look at Hyorinmaru.

"**Do you think he is the one Hyorinmaru**?" Zangetsu asked and Hyorinmaru nodded at him.

"**Yes he is Zangetsu. Remember what Rikudou told us that one child that has determination and the will to gain acknowledgement is the one**." Hyorinmaru explained remembering the child prophecy and Zangetsu had look at him and sighs deeply.

"**Very well we will meet him tonight when he is asleep for now let us continue watching him and start his training if accepts us**." Zangetsu said and Hyorinmaru who just nodded at him. Then they continue to watch Naruto until it was sunset and was able to complete his tree climbing exercise and went home.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru were completely speechless watching from above they never knew that Naruto family would do that to him. Hyorinmaru was looking at the family with a death glare that could freeze the entire field while Zangetsu just sighs in disappointment in Naruto family, the family already neglected him and now they have the nerve to scold their child. Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru look at Naruto through the window and saw the blond crying. The two spirit felt great sympathy to the boy enduring a life of being neglected was hard but to be scolded for learning something was a low blow to the child.

They notice that Naruto was asleep and Zangetsu look at Hyorinmaru who nodded at him and he nodded back then they vanish and entered Naruto mind.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

With Hitomi

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and it was lock. She tries opening it but it was no use. She sighs deeply and walk back to her room and try to apologize to her brother hoping that he would forgive her.

Naruto Mindscape.

Naruto found himself in sewer path then he started to walk around the path trying to find an exit.

"**Child this way**" Naruto heard a voice coming to one of the rooms. He approaches where the voice was coming from and saw a ray light. Without any hesitation he enters the room and saw the room was white and empty.

"**Welcome Naruto**" A voice said and Naruto look around when suddenly Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru appeared before him. His widen in fear when he saw the two. Zangetsu notice Naruto action and raised his hand.

"**Do not worry Naruto we are not here to hurt you we just want to talk to you.**" Zangetsu explained and Naruto look at him with fear and found him telling the truth. He nodded and approaches the two spirit.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked and the two spirit started to introduce themselves.

"**Zangetsu**"

"**Hyorinmaru**"

After their introduction Naruto look at them for minute and started to talk.

"Why are both here?" Naruto asked and Hyorinmaru answered him. "**Naruto we have taken interest to you and want to make you an offer.**"

"Offer?"

"**Yes, Naruto but first do you know who is the Rikudou Sennin**?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"**Yeah, he was the one who started ninja world well that was told in the books but what that has to do with me**?" Naruto asked, not knowing there are two spirits wants to make an offer to him.

"**Naruto do you know why the Rikudou Sennin was so strong**?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well the reason why he was so strong is because of us we were the one who helped him defeat the Juubi who was about to destroy the world."

Naruto eyes widen in shock that the two spirits were part of the legendary Rikudou Sennin.

"**We want you to be our new master.**" Hyorinmaru said to him and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"W-W-What!? b-b-but why me?" Naruto asked. Who was completely shock in what just the dragon said to him.

"**To tell you the truth Naruto your life was same as Rikudou Sennin he too was neglected by his family. We saw what happen to your life and it was the same as Rikudou who was also wants to acknowledge**." Zangetsu explained and Naruto was mind blown by Zangetsu explanation. He and the Rikudou were the same they both been neglected by their family and wants to be acknowledge. Naruto was deep in thoughts and the two spirit were patiently waiting for Naruto answer.

Naruto look back at them and said. **" I accept I will be your new master."**

"**Before you completely accept our offer Naruto there are some condition.**" Zangetsu said and Naruto look at him confused "Condition?"

"**Yes the condition is to give up being the blood of your family.**" Hyorinmaru explained and Naruto eyes widen in shock, to lose the blood of your family. Naruto once again was deep in his thoughts.

_'I was neglect by my family and never shown any praise or kindness from them. Screw it they never treated me like a family anyway'_ Naruto thought as he feels anger towards to his family. He look at the two spirits and said "Yes"

The two spirit had smile on their face and bright light happen that blinded Naruto forcing him to close his eyes. When the light was gone Naruto open his eyes and found two swords in front of him. One was a shape of a Khyber knife while other was a katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colour star. Its hilt is light blue.

"**These two swords have our spirit inside them we will stand beside you in battle when you fight.**" Zangetsu said. Naruto walk towards the sword, grabbed the handle and lift them up from the ground. He was surprised that swords were very light weighted.

"We will begin your training and it will take at least a several years to completely master them." Hyorinmaru said and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"How long exactly?" Naruto asked

"**50 or more**." Zangetsu said and Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"That long." Naruto asked and Zangetsu nodded at him then Naruto started to feel depress.

"**But don't worry we have the power to control time in this room so 10 minutes outside the real world is a year in here."** Zangetsu explained and Naruto feel hopeful in finishing his training and was surprised in the power of the two spirit.

"**Let us begin**." Zangetsu said and Naruto nodded at him as his training has began

(AN: I'm going to skip on how the training works because too much of a drag so I'm just explained how strong Naruto is.)

(AN: He is beyond Kage-level and he is a seal master thanks to Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru who has knowledge about sealing since they were at beside Rikudou Sennin who was also a great seal master and Kenjutsu master. Naruto has less ninjutsu but more powers as a soul reaper. He is water and wind user.)

-Next Morning-

Naruto opens his eyes and found himself in his room. Naruto notice there was on his bed. He sat up and saw his Zanpakto's on his lap. He smiled as he remember meeting Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru and treated him like a family. He draw a sealing storage in both palm of his hand with his blood (yes he bit his thumbs) and store the Zanpakto's away in the seal. He gets up from his bet and went to a mirror. He notice the changes in him. He was now wearing black kimono, a white haori and white obi. His hair had white highlights and short side bangs. His baby fats are gone.

"I guess that dream was real." Naruto muttered.

'**Yes it was Naruto**' Zangetsu said and Naruto was completely shock and look around.

'_Zangetsu?_' Naruto thought

'**Yes Naruto don't you remember what we said we are both seal our souls into you and the sword**.' Zangetsu said to him and Naruto just scratch his cheek.

'_Yeah, forgot about that part sorry_' Naruto thought.

'**Well you are sometimes very forgetful**' Hyorinmaru said to him and Naruto just blush in embarrassment.

'_Ok, ok, ok jeez_' Naruto thought as he cut off the mental link. He went out of his door and proceed to dining room. When he arrived he saw his family looking at him and they were surprised by Naruto new appearance. Minato and Kushina was completely shock by his son new look while Hitomi has a blush on her face to his new appearance.

"Good morning son and what's with the new appearance?" Minato asked. Naruto just ignored him and just went to the table and started to eat. The family was saddened because he didn't answer his father. They knew that they definitely screw up for neglecting Naruto. But didn't give up hope.

Minato called his son attention." Naruto"

Naruto look at him and he notice that his 'family' had smile on their face.

"Starting today we are going to start training you with Hitomi." Minato said with smile on his face.

"Isn't that great onii-chan" Hitomi said happily and Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks I don't want to waste your time training Hitomi." Naruto said in cold voice and his family was shock by his answer. They were surprised that Naruto rejected being trained by the two most powerful ninja. Kushina wasn't going to give up. "Don't worry sochi we can trai-"She was cut off when Naruto slams his hand on the table silencing his 'family'.

"I said no I don't want to train by neither anyone from this family." Naruto said with venom in the family part. Naruto stands up and was about to leave the room when suddenly somebody grip his kimono sleeves. He look back and saw Hitomi with a tears flowing through her eyes. He remain with a blank look on his face.

"Nii-san please were sorry what we did to you. We want you to be with us your family so please forgive us," Hitomi pleaded and Naruto just send a death glare to her and swings his arm away from Hitomi grip.

"Since when did we become a family? These two always praised you and neglected me. All I did was learn an advance chakra control but what did you all did to me. You all scolded slapped me in the face. All I want was to be acknowledge but you all wouldn't give a damn about!" Naruto shouted them shocking his family then he turn his attention to Minato.

"Tell me do you even know when my birthday is?" Naruto asked coldly his Minato opened his mouth but no words were spoken his answer was only silence.

"See! you or anybody in this family doesn't knows my birthday I didn't even get any present and my so called godparents rejected me when I asked to be train because they said they are too busy training Hitomi and I'm only a waste of time. Well no more starting today I'm changing my name. From now on my name is Naruto Hakutou" Naruto declared to his 'family'. They were completely shock in Naruto declaration. The girls had tears in their eyes while Minato move from his chair and place his hand on Naruto shoulders.

"Naruto don't do this think about your family I-"

"Since when did we become a family? A family is where everyone show their love and bond to one another and not neglect the other. But all I see in this family is playing favourite. You and Kushina chose to train Hitomi instead of training us together because she has the Kyuubi inside her. Well now you can train her all you want because I'm not going to bother you or this family again." Naruto stated as he slapped away Minato hand away and walk away from the room and went back to his room.

The girls of the family broke down in tears while Minato hang his head in shame. The family knew that it was their own fault why Naruto doesn't want to be with them because of their discrimination.

Naruto room.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about his so called family. How dare they act everything was okay. They thought he would accept them so easily but they thought wrong Naruto was not kind of person who forgets.

'**Naruto you need to calm down there's no point getting angry to your parents**' Hyorinmaru said to him.

'_I know Hyorinmaru but they just acted like I would forgive them easily after all the things they did to me_' Naruto thought.

'**It doesn't matter it's your choice Naruto but remember this that every action you done there will be always be a consequences to it'** Zangetsu said to Naruto and the blond just mentally nodded at him.

'_I guess your right I think that will just train until my mind is cool off_' Naruto thought and the two spirits agreed to his decision. Naruto stands from his bed and went down to exit from the house but when he was about to reach the door a voice stop him.

"Nii-san where are you going?" Hitomi asked and Naruto turn his head and look at her and said "Training don't bother following me."

Naruto turn back and continue to walk away until Hitomi wrapped her hands behind him and whispered. "Nii-san please don't go you can train with me."

Naruto just ignored her and used Shunpo to disappear from Hitomi hug and appeared again only a few meters away from her. Hitomi was shock by the speed of his brother. Naruto look back at her and had bored look on his face. "Like I said you and your family are not worth it" He said as he used Shunpo to disappear again from Hitomi sight. Hitomi falls to her knees and cried that she fails to be a sibling to his brother but after minutes of crying she took off and try to find his brother with the help of being sensory type she was able to pinpoint where Naruto is.

10 minutes later she arrives in a small forest near the Hokage Momentum. She look around the forest and found Naruto. She quickly hides in the bush and watch his brother.

With Naruto

Naruto was in the middle of the forest that has small lake near by standing there then he bit his thumb and put the blood on his left palm. It reveal katana that Hyorinmaru given to him. Naruto unsheathed the katana and sighs deeply as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a burst of small energy happen when the smoke was gone the katana was longer and had a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Naruto opens his eyes and leap to the air.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!"

The katana started to glow at tip and Naruto swings his katana then the ice form into a Chinese dragon then he swings his sword down and the dragon followed it and was going down and headed to bunch of trees as the dragon made contact the trees started to turn to ice. Naruto defused his powers and the dragon disappeared. Naruto look around and saw the field was covered in ice. He satisfied with the result.

With Hitomi

Hitomi was mind blown in what he just witness. His brother was able to summon a dragon from the blade and turn the field into a land of snow.

'_Nii-san how do you do that?' _Hitomi thought as she was amaze in what his brother just did. He saw turn around to her direction and she quickly hides her presence.

"Hitomi come out." Naruto ordered and Hitomi did what she was told and approaches his brother. Naruto had angry look on his face that made her scare but she continues to approach him.

"What are you doing here I told you that leave me alone." Naruto said coldly and it hurt Hitomi deeply by his brother's word.

"I wanted to find you Nii-san convince to train with me." She said softly but Naruto just glared at her that made her look at him with fear.

"I said I don't want you or that family to do anything with me." Naruto said coldly while glaring at her. Hitomi just look at him with a tears streaming down to her eyes. She saw in Naruto eyes were complete hatred.

"I-I-I understand but can I asked you something?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that sword and where did you learn that?" Hitomi asked and Naruto just closed his eyes and sighs deeply. He opens his eyes and look at Hitomi.

"I don't have to answer you. I don't trust you or anybody from your family now leave before I lose my temper" Naruto said coldly but Hitomi wasn't going to give up so she approaches her brother but only to feel the tip of Naruto blade near her neck. She look back at Naruto and saw Naruto eyes were emotionless and cold. Without giving a second thought she runs away from her brother and return home with tears streaming down to her cheeks.

Naruto just watch Hitomi leave as he sighs deeply, sheathed Hyorinmaru and store him in his seal.

**'Naruto are you regretting now in what you did to your sister'** Hyorinmaru asked and Naruto mentally shook his head,

'_No I told her not to follow me but she ignored it' _Naruto thought.

'**We understand Naruto but after what saw I have no doubt that she will tell her parents about it**' Zangetsu said to him and Naruto just sighs deeply.

'_Like I care I don't care what they think'_ Naruto thought.

'**I understand Naruto but a word of advice sometimes in the near future you will need to forgive them in the future like Rikudou did." **Hyorinmaru said. Naruto just cuts the mental link and continues his training.

Namikaze compound

Hitomi was at the living room with her parents listening to her story on what she saw and she talk about to Naruto. Both parents were completely shock that Naruto has that kind of power while ashamed because they never knew that neglecting their son causing to be cold and distant to his family.

"Nii-san hates me I saw his eyes they were filled with hatred." Hitomi muttered sadly. Kushina started to comfort her.

"Honey that's not true you know that he loves you." Kushina said.

"But the way he talk to me and look at me. He hates me, he despise me." Hitomi said and Minato tried and comfort her.

"Hitomi he really doesn't hate you. You know that."

Hitomi finally snapped "HOW WOULD YOU TWO KNOW? NII-SAN WAS NEGLECTED IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! HE NEVER BEEN TRAINED OR APPRICIATED BY ANYBODY OF US OR OUR FRIENDS. WHEN IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HE ALWAYS IN THE CORNER AND BEING IGNORED BY EVERYONE!" Then she broke down and started to cry, she finally released the guilt that she felt for not treating his brother as a family. Minato and Kushina just hugged their daughter and also cried for neglecting their son. The family cried stayed like for few minutes.

Hitomi was the first one to recover "But I'm not going to give up I know I can bring nii-san back to the family." She said with determine look at her eyes. Her parents look at her and saw it. They nodded at him and made a vow to themselves that they would bring Naruto back to their family.

-Few hours later-

Naruto was done with his training when suddenly felt a strong chakra. He look at where it was coming from and it was at the Namikaze estate.

'_Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought then the chakra was getting stronger that made his eyes widen.

'_Shit! the Kyuubi is trying to break free from the seal_' Naruto thought.

"**Naruto go the estate now the Kyuubi is in rage she will try destroy the village by taking over Hitomi body!" **Hyorinmaru said.

"_She? The Kyuubi is a girl?"_

_"_**Yes, her name is Yoko but we'll take about that later go to estate now!**" Zangetsu ordered and Naruto immediately used Shunpo and headed to estate.

-Namikaze Training Ground-

The field was getting destroyed as Hitomi body was covered with red chakra around her body. Kushina used her chakra chain to restrain her while Minato was trying to get closed to the Hitomi only blasted away by the shockwave created by Hitomi.

"We need to get closed to her" Minato said.

"But how the Kyuubi keeps making shockwave to make distance and your deflecting your kunais" Kushina said when suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of his 'parents' which surprised them. Naruto look at Minato said "What the hell happen!?"

"Hitomi tried training her with biju chakra without telling us and the Kyuubi is trying to take over Hitomi" Minato explained and Naruto turns his attention to Hitomi and charges towards her shocking the two.

"NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina shouted in concern but Naruto ignored them and continues to charge towards Hitomi. Hitomi chakra release another powerful shockwave but Naruto used Shunpo to dodge the shockwave and appeared in front of her. He placed his hand on her head and entered the mindscape.

Hitomi Mindscape

Naruto found himself in the sewers similar to Hitomi. He felt a chakra and started to go from where it was coming from. After a few minutes he arrives in dark room with small light and has huge gate. He saw a red hair woman with an hour glass figure and an impressive bust size. He notice that the woman had nine tails behind her and used them to lift Hitomi in the air and restraining her from any movement.

"HITOMI!" Naruto called catching the woman and Hitomi attention. Hitomi eyes widen when he saw his brother.

"Nii-san" She said softly surprised to see his brother. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Release Hitomi" Naruto ordered and the woman sneered at him.

"**Pathetic, I don't know how you got here but you and this girl will die.**" The woman said and as she throws to the wall that causes Hitomi to be unconscious and charges at Naruto. Her tails were headed towards Naruto then Naruto unsealed Zangetsu and deflected the attack. The woman eyes widen when she saw the sword.

"**That Sword where did you get that?"** The woman demanded. Naruto just look at her and said.

"A spirit gave it to me and chosen me as his new master now return to your seal Yoko." Naruto said. Yoko was surprised that he knows her name. She narrows her eyes and said" How did you know my name?"

"Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu told me." Naruto said and Hitomi eyes widen in shock. She knows those two spirit. Her eyes soften.

"**So they chose you as their new Master but I won't return to that blasted seal.**" Yoko said as she changes to his biju formed. She started to gather some chakra, turn into a ball of sphere and compressed it in her mouth.

"**Naruto she about to use Bijudama her ultimate technique use my powers now!**" Zangetsu ordered. Naruto mentally nodded at him as he raised his sword and started to gather some spiritual as the sword started to glow blue. Yoko released her attack and so did Naruto.

"**BIJUDAMA!**"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The ball of sphere clashes with blue powered crescent moon shaped.

BOOOM!

A powerful blast happen that causes Yoko flying back to the gate while Naruto fly in few distance. Naruto recovered first and saw Yoko was still recovering.

"**Naruto seal the gate now!**" Hyorinmaru ordered. Naruto used Shunpo to appear in the gate. He look around and saw a piece of paper on the ground that said seal. He grabbed it, put it on the gate and the gates immediately closed before Yoko recovered. Yoko finally recovers and found herself lock back to the seal again. She changed back to her hybrid form and glared at Naruto.

"**You will pay for this Namikaze.**" Yoko said glaring daggers at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Hakutou. I dropped my parents name after I met Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru." Naruto explained and Yoko at him with curious look.

"**Why?**"

"**Because they neglected me they choose Hitomi because she had you sealed inside her. Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru chosen me to be their new master because my life was similar to the Rikudou Sennin.**" Naruto explained and Yoko eyes widen in shock. She look at Naruto for a minute and went to him. Naruto look at her with curious look then by surprised Yoko just place her index finger in his forehead. After a few seconds she removes her finger look at Naruto.

"**I made a mental link towards us I can communicate to you from now on.**" Yoko explained and Naruto look confused.

"But why?"

"**I'm interested in you. I feel a different aura coming from you. You're not like the other humans that's why I did it.**" Yoko said and Naruto still couldn't understand but just nodded at her.

"**I will see you again Naruto.**" Yoko said as she disappeared from the shadows. Naruto look at Hitomi who was still unconscious and approaches her. Naruto kneeled down and started to wake her up.

"Hitomi wake up." Naruto said. Hitomi opens her eyes and saw Naruto. She sat up and look at Naruto.

"Nii-san what happen I saw the Kyuubi in human form almost killed me then knock me out when you arrive." Hitomi said still feeling dizzy.

"I defeated the Kyuubi and now she sealed back to cage." Naruto explained. Hitomi look at the cage and saw it was close. She look at her brother with wide eyes.

"How?" She asked and Naruto sighs and stand up.

"That's my secret only I can know. I don't trust you or anybody else." Naruto said and Hitomi just look at him sadly.

"Nii-san"

"Time to wake up Hitomi." Naruto said as his body started to disappear then after a few seconds he completely vanished. He fail to notice that Hitomi was crying.

-Namikaze estate-

Naruto return from the Hitomi mindscape and found Hitomi leaning in his chest. Naruto caught her and notice that she had tears in her eyes. Naruto knew that reason of those tears but decided to ignore it. He turns around and saw Minato with Kushina running towards them.

"Naruto, how did you stop Hitomi?" Minato asked. Both parents were shock that their son was able to stop the Kyuubi from taking over Hitomi body. Naruto look at him and said in emotionless tone." I defeated the Kyuubi and fixed the seals."

Minato and Kushina eyes widen in disbelief in what Naruto did. Kushina was the first one to snap out from the shock.

"Sochi who taught you about seals and how did you defeated the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked and Naruto just look at her with blank look.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody but I have a question why did you left Hitomi unsupervised in learning the Kyuubi chakra?" Naruto asked coldly and Kushina was shock by her son tone towards her.

"S-S-She told me that she was going to practice her Kenjutsu." Kushina explained and Naruto just sighs and pick up Hitomi in his hands.

"I'm going to put Hitomi back to bed." Naruto said as he carried Hitomi away from training field. When Naruto was about to walk towards the door.

"Naruto we are going to talk about your powers after you put Hitomi back." Minato said and Naruto stop for a few seconds and continues to walk away from the room with Hitomi in his hands.

~Few Minutes~

Naruto was now in the living room with Minato and Kushina with a bored look on his face and his arms folded in his chest.

"Naruto where did you get that powers. Hitomi told me that you could summon a dragon and turn the field into ice." Minato said and Naruto just keep bored look on his face. Both parents waited for several minutes and Naruto still didn't answer. Kushina broke the silence.

"Sochi please answer us I know that what we did in the past was unforgivable but please talk to us." Kushina pleaded. Naruto look at his parents for a minute and saw in their eyes was sadness and most of all guilt. Naruto sighs deeply and look at the two.

"After I answer your question you won't interrupt me again do we have an agreement?" Naruto asked and both of them nodded their heads.

"Alright remember what happen yesterday when you slapped me in the face and got mad at me?" Naruto asked and both parents hang their heads in shame and nodded slowly.

"Well that night two spirits visited me in my dream and they are Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru." Naruto explained and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru as in the two swords that help the Rikudou Sennin save the world?" Minato asked in shock and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Yes that night they wanted me to be their new master but there was something that I need to give up." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Kushina asked. Naruto lower his head with his bang covering it. After a few minutes he look at them in the eyes.

"My blood as an Uzumaki and Namikaze." Naruto said and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Naruto p-p-please tell m-m-me your l-l-lying." Kushina strutted as a small tear was about to fall in eyes and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not lying I thought about it first but then I remember everything that you did to me. You both refuse to train me even my own godparents refuse me. I saw that I wasn't worthy enough to be a Namikaze or Uzumaki. That's why accepted their offer and they trained me in a special place where time run slower there. Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru are my family now they are the one who saw me as someone to be recognize and not to be shunned down." Naruto explained and Minato suddenly snapped.

"So you gave up your family for power." Minato said angrily and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This family never treated me as a family so I don't see anything wrong in what I did. You and this family basically treated me like some stranger. Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru given a purpose and power to live my life. I thought about running away from this place but Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru convince me to stay. I'm not your son anymore you only got yourselves to blame for this." Naruto explained. Both parents couldn't believe in what Naruto has done. They wanted to be angry to him but they knew it was their own fault so they just accepted the truth.

"Well if you won't ask me anymore questions I will go back to my room." Naruto said as he stand and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Kushina said and Naruto stop from his track.

"Naruto even you are not related to me anymore you are still my son." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement. Even Naruto wasn't related to them anymore they see as a son and they will do everything to bring back the family together. Naruto turns around to face them.

"You and this family are basically strangers to me. It will take a long time for me to forgive this family or never. I basically hate you and this family hell I care less what happen to this family." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Both ex-parents felt like a knife was cut them deeply through Naruto words then Naruto went back to his room. Kushina cried because she failed as a mother to her son while Minato had few tears streaming down. He fail as father to Naruto. They both paid the price they both lost their son.


End file.
